


Insignificant

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Companion to Chapter Fifteen of Never Alone, M/M, OCs - Freeform, companion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn's POV. When Caleb calls himself insignificant while facing against Morgaine le Fey, it hits J'onn hard. How could someone so willing to help others be insignificant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificant

Insignificant

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


We made it back to our apartment, my mind playing over and over the words Caleb spoke to me when he first arrived at the scene. ' _I'm just insignificant._ ' I shifted back into my true form, following Caleb's movements. ' _Caleb..._ ' I spoke, watching as he turned towards me.

' _Something wrong?'_ He asked. I walked up and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. ' _J'onn... What's wrong? You typically talk before starting something up. Always so polite too._ ' Caleb was hiding behind humor. Something was bothering him.

I sat on the bed and pulled him with me, into my lap. I held him carefully, allowing him to shift until he was comfortable. ' _Why would you call yourself insignificant? You... You are one of the most incredible humans I've ever met. You help out your city, not only by protecting it, but by teaching its youths, by donating everything you can to the homeless shelters. You're an advocate for gay rights and for those who are homeless. Why would you consider yourself... Insignificant? Because I can think of many who would say otherwise._ ' I flashed thoughts of Lynn and Gary towards him, of myself and the kids he teaches.

Caleb sighed.  _'J'onn... In the grand scheme of things. I really am nothing. But I am trying to make the world a better place than it was when I leave it. Even if I feel like I'm making a difference, I'm just scraping the surface. But I'm okay with that. I know my limits and work as hard as I can. Although I think I may have fucked up tonight. I'm still having issues breathing._ ' I nuzzled his neck, hearing him sigh. My hands went to rub small circles into his back, on his shoulders. Trying to relax him a bit.

' _You are everything to me though. How can that be insignificant?'_ I asked. He rose up, black hair falling into his eyes. I gently pushed them out of his face, not that it would make a difference in his sight.

' _J'onn... Me meaning so much is what got you into trouble in the first place. She used you. And nothing pisses me off more than someone trying to manipulate a good person into doing something so cruel. Especially if they try a low blow, like the one Morgaine did._ ' Caleb's hand went to trace over my face, down my neck. I close my eyes, allowing it. After all, touch and sound were how he viewed the world. 

I allowed him to feel how I felt towards him, how I've always felt for him. He sighed, nuzzling close into me. ' _J'onn... I'm sorry if what I said hurt you... Okay... I... Won't say things like that again. Okay?_ ' Caleb closed his eyes.  _'Love you_ .' I smiled.

_'I love you too... Now rest... You need it._ ' I kissed the top of his head, when he raised up and gave me a little smirk.

' _ I can rest during other activities... _ ' I felt hands tracing over my ribs, lips on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, hands going to grip his hips, maybe slow him down. A purr escaped my lips when he fully straddled me. 

' _ Caleb. You're already breathing erratically. You need to rest. _ ' I tried to remind him. He snorted.

' _ I don't really hear a complaint. Besides, I can hear you purring and feel you breathing pretty hard yourself. Now, if you really don't want to, I can stop. _ ' He gave a cruel smile as another hand traced shapes over my sides. I sighed.

' _ We're stopping if I fear you're getting hurt. _ ' I lifted his face up for a kiss, arms wrapping around him.

 


End file.
